utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mitani Nana
Mitani Nana (実谷なな, Nana Mitani) is a very popular known for her powerful and versatile voice. She has uploaded covers since 2008 and is most known for her covers of samfree's Night series; her cover of "Luka Luka★Night Fever" has over two million views on both Nico Nico Douga and YouTube. She has covered a variety of genres from the fast-paced techno songs to slower, more solemn songs such as "Kasou Kyoku" . She most often collaborates with Ritsuka and that, as her deeper, stronger voice complements the other two's higher pitches. She and Ritsuka are known to be close friends, as the pair have done many collabs and released a CD together. She also has her own UTAUloid, which shares her name. She occasionally makes her own VOCALOID original songs as well. Nana is currently signed under the Avex company.Her website Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on October 07, 2009) # (Released on December 09, 2009) # heart×hurt (Released on March 14, 2010) # SAM Project vol. 1 (Released on May 04, 2010) # (Released on October 20, 2010) # (Released on March 13, 2011) # (Released on March 16, 2011) # (Released on June 01, 2011) # (Released on July 27, 2011) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Naughty Eyes (Released on August 13, 2011) # HAKUREI RAVE 03 (Released on September 11, 2011) # RitsuNana CD-Magical Night- with Ritsuka (Released on October 30, 2011) # (Released on December 31, 2011) # (Released on May 27, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Princess Kiss ~ Shoujo 1000 nenki Monogatari Theme Song CD with Masako Hiura (Released on January 25, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2008.04.24) # "Ai no denpa, saidaigen de tsutaetai kono omoi" (2008.05.01) # "Konbini" (Convenience Store) (2008.05.14) # "Saihate" -piano ballad ver (2008.05.24) # "Watashi koigokoro" (A Heart For My Love) (2008.07.12) # "Melody in the sky" (2008.07.30) # "NEVER CROSS U" feat. Mitani Nana and Ginan (2008.08.02) # "Hikyou sentai Urotanda" (2008.08.21) # "Lion" feat. Mitani Nana and Ginan (2008.09.06) # "Cendrillon" feat. Mitani Nana and Sha Yui (2008.09.07) '(Taken .down on NND)' # "Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan" (2008.10.03) # "Black★Rock Shooter" -Band ver.- (2008.10.15) '(Taken down on NND)' # "Adam" (2008.11.08) # "Watashi ga Kami wo Kitta Riyuu" (2009.01.07) # "Anata ni Hana wo Watashi ni Uta wo" (A Flower for you, a Song for me) (2009.01.23) '(Taken down on NND)' # "Niko ni kanshite ganbaru" (2009.01.25) '(Taken down on NND)''' # "Triangle☆Girl's Heart" (2009.02.04) # "Double Lariat" (2009.02.09) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Melody) (2009.02.10) # "Luka Luka Night Fever" (2009.02.12) # "Amayadori no Futari" (2009.02.20) # "Taurin 1000mg High Go!!" (2009.02.25) # "Yamiiro Alice" (Dark Alice) (2009.02.26) # "letter song" (2009.03.20) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2009.03.26) # "From Y to Y" (2009.04.17) # "Scrap & Build" (2009.05.13) # "Magnet" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2009.05.25) # "Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Luschka, Mitani Nana, Ten, Espei, PUPI, Cherosu, nam and Madasasashi (2009.06.23) # "AILE" (2009.06.25) # "Megu Megu Fire Endless Night" (2009.06.28) # "Yuuhizaka" (Evening Sunhill) feat. that and Mitani Nana (2009.07.03) # "K-ON Medley" feat. Mitani Nana, Ritsuka, Nomiya Ayumi and Prico (2009.09.18) # "ACUTE" feat. Mitani Nana, that and Ritsuka (2009.09.21) # "Puzzle" (2009.10.02) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) (2009.10.05) # "Es~Dirty Aspiration~" (2009.10.31) # "Kurisumasuchushinoshirase" (2009.12.06) # "Miki Miki Romantic Night" (2009.12.08) # "Smiling" -Original ver.- (collab) (2009.12.12) # "Ai to Shin" (2009.12.14) # "Satellite" (2009.12.29) # "Snow White Princess Is..." (2010.02.27) # "Monochro Blue Sky" (2010.06.27) # "Kuchu Aquarium" (Aquarium Air) (2010.07.02) # "Lily Lily Burning Night" (2010.08.27) # "Neko Neko Super Fever Night" (2010.10.25) # "Cat Food" (2010.12.12) # "Mousou Sketch" (2011.02.28) # "Dust" (2011.07.31) # "Kusari no Shoujo" (Chained Girl) (2011.08.10) # "Senbonzakura" (1000 Cherry Blossoms) (2011.10.28) # "Kurisumasuchushinoshirase (2011)" (2011.12.24) # "Suki, Kirai" feat. Mitani Nana and Ritsuka (2012.01.22) # "IA IA Night of Desire" (2012.01.31) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. 6ε6* and Mitani Nana (2012.02.25) # "Sakura Hitohira" (2012.03.20) # "Astro Troopers" (2012.05.07) # "Renai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Chikyuu Saigo no Kokuhaku wo" (2012.07.01) # "FREELY TOMORROW" (2012.10.06) # "Mei Mijikashi Koiseyo Otome" (A Maiden's Life is Short, so Fall in Love) (2012.10.12) # "Christmas Chuushi no Oshirase" (Christmas Cancellation Announcement) (2012.12.24) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Mitani Nana, Au, Hanatan, 96Neko, Yuikonnu and Wotamin (2012.12.29) # "Kimi ga Kimi ga" (2013.07.16) }} Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery Trivia * She was born in Osaka.The profile page on her website * She has type A blood. * She has a personal mascot called Puncotin, which she uses as her Nico Nico Douga avatar, features in some of her videos, and runs an online shop for. * She's voice provider for the self-named UTAUloid. External Links * Website * Blog * Twitter * Myspace * Facebook Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed articles